


Another Glimmadora Future/Kid Au

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: A little fic I wrote in my Future Au cause I'm still on that high. Adora tells Glimmer the names she picked out for their newborns
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 18





	Another Glimmadora Future/Kid Au

**Author's Note:**

> I can still only do short things so eh. Wanted to do this for a while. Just a note in this AU Angella is still alive but Micah isn't (because I made the future au before s4 and other reasons)

Night has fallen, bringing along with it a near sound of silence. The only noise the world outside makes comes from the cripping of insects hidden in the grass. Quiet is nice, however. You can have some peace to take in things and think about what is going on. For the queens of Brightmoon, this is very much needed. Two new heirs have come into the world not that long ago. Glimmer and Adora want to enjoy every moment they can before the morning comes and the rest of the family and kingdom meet them. 

Glimmer looks down at the two newborns sleeping in their mothers arms. She holds the younger of the two on a nearby chair. A little boy with a purple peach fuzz on top of his head. He was the first to fall asleep for the night, happy to be in his mother’s arms. Hidden behind the cloth that swaddles him, are markings of wings much like she had before they became real. 

Adora, meanwhile on the bed, has his slightly older sister. She took a little longer to fall asleep for the first time, wanting to take in as much as she can in this new world. She has slightly more hair than her brother and it is as dark as her great aunt and grandfather. That doesn’t seem to be the only thing she inherited from her extended family as her, and her brother’s, face has hints of freckles. Both Adora and Glimmer agree it must come from Adora’s side of the family. Time will tell if either of them have powers connected to the runestone or being a sorcerer. 

Whatever the case, neither can stop looking at the new additions to their family. It was quite the surprise to have twins, only planning on having one more child, but it is something neither of them would ever change. Their family now has five members, as the two have an older, seven year old daughter named Harper. More than likely right now, she is keeping her Uncle Bow and Aunt Perfuma up at the moment, unable to sleep knowing she is a big sister now. Tomorrow the whole family will be together and the young girl can be excited then. The next few days will be crazy but moments like these make it worth it. But among all this, there is one thing left unanswered. 

“So, are you going to finally tell me their names? You can’t keep everyone waiting,” Glimmer whispers. 

When agreeing upon having children, the two made a deal. Their first born would be named by Glimmer and their second born Adora. After finding out about the twins, it still was agreed that Adora can pick out the names. However, when Glimmer settled on some ideas she almost right away told her wife about them. Adora hasn’t said anything to anyone, always saying ‘I don’t want to ruin the surprise’. No matter how many times Glimmer asked or tried to get anyone like Harper to get the information out of her, Adora’s lips stayed sealed. What names could be so important that she hasn’t said anything for nearly nine months. 

Adora chuckles. “Right. I guess I should say that so the doctors and you can get off my case. I just...wanted us alone first to say it.”

Glimmer raises an eyebrow. “Why? What the hell did you come up with?”

“You’ll see. Let me start with this little one here.” Adora shifts the infant in her arms, careful not to wake her. “I was thinking of naming her Mira.”

“Mira?”

“Yeah. I like the sound of it. And I remember while studying the stars with George and Lance, one of them was called that so why not?”

“So should I call her something like ‘Lil’ starlight’, Starlight?”

Adora snorts. “If you want.”

Glimmer takes a look out the window. Hard to believe many years ago the night sky was dark and bare. Now stars from galaxies near and far light it up. Ever since coming back, Adora has had a strong fascination with them. Seems only fitting that she would name a child after them.

“Okay. Mira. I like it,” Glimmer says, looking back at her wife. “What is this little tyke’s name then.”

There is a pause before Adora says anything. “Well...he is actually the whole reason why I wanted to keep it a secret. I hope you don’t mind.”

“What are you talking about, love?”

“Well even before we found out we were having twins, I had it in my mind. I was thinking...you, your mom and aunt, heck everyone talked about your dad so highly he must have been an amazing man. All the stories you tell me from what you can remember, he was something else.”

“Adora…”

“I wish I could’ve met him. Probably would’ve loved him. But when I thought about this I figured well, why not...maybe honor him by naming one of the kiddos after him. Seems fitting to name grandson after grandfather, right? So, I guess meet little Micah. Or Micah Junior? I guess we should figure that out. Do...Do you like it?”

Adora, having been looking down at Mira, turns her head to her wife. Even in the low light, she can see Glimmer’s violet eyes wide and misty, tears slowly streaming down her face. She is doing her best not to cry, not wanting to risk waking the twins. Glimmer tries to open her mouth and speak but cannot find any words. 

“You love it, don’t you?” Adora says for her. Glimmer nods. “Good. I’m glad. Didn’t know if it was alright to do that without anyone’s permission but see now why I said it would ruin the surprise.”

“I do...I do…” Glimmer manages to get out. She carefully wipes away some tears from her face. “Damn. Thank you, Adora. That...That means  _ a lot.  _ Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“All the time.”

Glimmer looks down at her sleeping son. She wonders even more now if he will become a sorcerer like his name sake. Even if he has no powers, that won’t matter. All that matters is he becomes a good person like his grandfather and Glimmer has a feeling he will do just that. She then stands up and leans forward to kiss Adora on the forehead. 

“I can never thank you enough, you know?” Glimmer tells her. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just happy you’re happy with it.” Adora gives her a small kiss back. She then looks at her newborn children and smiles, glad she can finally say both their names out loud. “Welcome to the world Mira and Micah.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
